The Thunder Burn Legion
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Natsu arrives in Hargeon with Laxus and their team.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **[TBL]**

 **The Thunder Burn Legion**

 **[TBL]**

 **Hargeon Town, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, July 2, X784**

Named after the types of Magic used by both of the team's S-Class co-leaders, the Thunder Burn Legion of the Fairy Tail Legal Guild had arrived in Hargeon from Magnolia Town by train to see who was using Natsu Dragneel's alias of Salamander without his permission. After a short amount of time exploring the town, they soon found the former Legal Mage turned thief, Bora of Prominence, swaying a herd of women with Charm Magic.

"Well, this is disappointing." Natsu commented at the sight with a grimace.

Laxus Dreyar, his fellow co-founder of the team, looked at him curiously. "What? That we came all this way for a weakling, or that he's being petty about the plagiarism?"

"Both, Laxus." Natsu replied in annoyance. "I almost expected someone worthy enough for us to fight, but instead we get this loser. Fighting him would be so beneath us, that he doesn't even have the honor of getting his puny butt kicked by Happy of all people." He finished with his finger pointed at the flying blue cat-creature next to him.

"Aww, thanks for the compliment, Natsu!" Happy chirped with a smile before he then adopted a dark look in his eyes. "That wasn't an insult to me, right?"

Bickslow couldn't resist chuckling at the thought. "I can actually see the headlines. "Alias Swindler Beaten To A Pulp By Flying Cat." Wouldn't that be a laughing riot?"

"Seriously, are you guys mocking me?!" Happy demanded with an annoyed tone of voice.

Coughing into his hand, Freed Justine, the third S-Class member of the Legion, got his teammates' attention. "If we aren't going to hurt him, will we confront him about it?"

Sighing in despair that he was being ignored, Happy suggested unenthusiastically. "I say we just package him for the Rune Knights and let them deal with it."

"Just the kind of action we were looking for, Happy." Evergreen complimented with a pet on Happy's head followed by taking out a fish made out of stone from her carryon bag. "Here boy!" Throwing it into the air, Evergreen then used her Magic to turn the stone fish back into a normal fish for Happy to catch and happily eat out of. Turning to Natsu with a wide smile, she asked. "You mind if I handle this one, darling?"

Kissing her hand in gratitude, Natsu replied. "Please do, Ever."

With Natsu's permission, Evergreen stepped past a "lovestruck" blonde and then used her Eye Magic to turn Bora to stone.

As the group of ladies appeared confused at what had happened, the blonde pointed at Bora's statue in anger. "That creep was using his Magic to swoon us over!"

As the women looked on at the statue in contempt and shortly began to question if Bora's actions were what to expect from Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu decided to interject before his teammates got angry.

"He's not really a Fairy Tail Mage, girls." He said to the group. "He's just some idiot who thought calling himself one was a good idea. Don't worry we'll hand him over to the Rune Knights for you."

As the crowd dispersed with Bickslow and Freed grabbing hold of Bora's statue form, the blonde girl warily approached Natsu and asked. "Are you guys real Guild Mages?"

"You ever heard of the Thunder Burn Legion of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked back with a confident smirk.

"Yeah, that's supposed to be the real Salamander's team." The girl answered before seeing the group's knowing looks and then realized with wide eyes and a sheepish smile. "Oh, silly me."

 **[TBL]**

 **Maybe not the most creative name, but it was the best I could come up with. Personally, I don't quite understand how the Thunder God Tribe work for Laxus as a team yet don't include him as a member, or even why there were no apparent S-Class Trials for the years of X779 or X783, which is why there are some changes in this.**

 **Speaking of S-Class, though, if Natsu could've won the rank in X779 and therefore become the youngest Fairy Tail Mage to get the title instead of Erza the year following, does anyone have any thoughts who in Fairy Tail would've obtained the rank in X783 and X784 if the latter was honored through at a quiet point during the fighting instead of canceled or something like that in an AU? In this one-shot, I had X783 be Freed who in canon, competed in X784 alongside Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman, and Mest, but Mest may have already infiltrated the Rune Knights by the time of the previous Trial, so among the remaining five, who would be more fitting and symbolic for X783 and X784?**

 **I'm asking because while I do have some story ideas for Natsu either still in Fairy Tail, a Rune Knight, or an Alvarez royal with ties to the Balam Alliance that I want to do on my own, it wouldn't hurt to get some input for how to make the first thing different from canon aside from Natsu not being blind to women. I also decided to rethink my thoughts about making story versions of The Future Mister Fiore and Scaled Dragon because I while I can see Natsu doing great in those, I think three AUs maybe enough for me to handle and keep different from one another, so you know.**


End file.
